Induction ironing systems consist of irons whose soleplates are heated by electromagnetic radiation from an induction coil. This heating method requires the soleplate to be in close proximity to the induction coil. The ironing systems usually include a temperature regulating sub-system that switches on/off the heating means (induction coil) when the soleplate attains a pre-set temperature, based on the input from a temperature sensor (e.g. a thermistor or a thermostat). However, placement of the sensor is often difficult and has an impact on the mechanical construction of the induction ironing system. Furthermore, the response time of the sensor (due to air-gaps, moisture, etc.) results in an inaccurate and slow functioning of the temperature regulating sub-system thereby causing a wide soleplate temperature range that decreases ironing performance. In a case where the induction coil is located inside an ironing board, further problems arise. Due to the dynamics of the iron during ironing, it is difficult to locate the sensor at any position, as it is a probabilistic event that the iron would come right above the sensor and provide sufficient time to detect the temperature of the soleplate. Besides, when a garment to be ironed is placed between the ironing board and the iron, the garment would interfere with the function of the sensor.
UK Patent Application GB2392171 describes an induction ironing system comprising an iron and an ironing board with multiple induction coils. In order to trigger the electromagnetic field, the ferrous base of the iron has to be in contact with the electromagnetic field produced by the electromagnetic coils. To stop the heating process of the iron, either the current passing through the ironing board has to be switched off or the iron has to be lifted upwards until it goes out of range of the electromagnetic field. However, this system does not ensure controlled temperature and hence may result in the scorching of fabric.